365 días
by MaLu-OUAT
Summary: 5 días después y casi mil millones de euros menos. ¿Qué sigue? ¿Cómo se sigue?
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo 1. Mejor no digo su nombre.**

Sonreí victoriosa ante la noticia del inminente escape de la banda de atracadores que mantuvo en vilo a España y al mundo; pero ¿Por qué sonreía? Que hubiesen escapado solo indicaba que él se había ido, se había ido para jamás volver y sin mí, dejándome con la vida hecha pedazos. Qué hijo de puta.

Me jodió la vida, me jodió a mí; y es que sé que mi vida no era precisamente el ejemplo de armonía y estabilidad, pero vamos, en cinco días pasé de tener una hija, un trabajo y una reputación a no tener nada, en cambio sí obtuve el tener que cargar con una investigación a cuestas, un ex marido con complejo de superioridad y un corazón roto por un tipo que supo hacerme bajar la guardia, derrumbar todos mi muros, desarmarme y hacerme suya en todos los sentidos imaginables e inimaginables en los que una persona pueda rendirse ante otra.

Sergio, Salva o El Profesor eran la misma persona; pero sentía que sobre mí estaban tres sombras diferentes, con razones y explicaciones diferentes, llenándome de dudas y de una maldita sensación de vacío por la falta de una vida a la cual regresar o porque inexorablemente el hombre del que me había enamorado se había esfumado.

Él se había ido pero, como un huracán, las consecuencias de su paso permanecían y no se irían.

-Inspectora Raquel Murillo, o mejor dicho ex inspectora –dijo Alberto.

-Fui relevada del caso, no de mi cargo. No te confundas Alberto. Aunque vamos, es difícil pedirte eso cuando de cogerte a una hermana pasas como si nada a cogerte a la otra, eso de no confundirte no es lo tuyo –le dije con hostilidad. Él era un imbécil pero aún sabía sacarme de mis casillas y más aún en esas circunstancias en las que me encontraba.

-¿Crees que Torres va a quedarse como si nada después de que se han escapado esos bandidos?

-¿Y yo que puedo hacer? Dije lo que sabía, que hayan llegado tarde no es mi culpa. Que investiguen, que hagan lo que quieran; al final se van a dar cuenta de que no soy cómplice de ese atraco. Al menos no voluntariamente. –le contesté con absoluta convicción aunque yo sabía con certeza que si los ayudé, que traté de no revelarle a Prieto la localización del hangar y si, no soy cómplice del atraco pero si de su escape. ¿Me arrepiento de ello? No sé.

Alberto tenía la facultad de ponerme nerviosa, su presencia me generaba una sensación de opresión en el pecho; no sé si es por los episodios de maltrato físico y psicológico a los que estuve sometida mientras fui su esposa o porque al divorciarnos no tuvo reparos en cortejar a mi hermana. Vaya descaro el de esos dos y vaya humillación. Qué afortunada mi Paulita al tomarlo con naturalidad, ¡Bendita inocencia de la infancia!

-Creo que mientras pasa todo el escándalo lo mejor será que Paula venga a quedarse conmigo.

-No te atrevas a usar esto para alejarme de mi hija Alberto. Se me está cuestionando como policía no como madre así que ella se queda conmigo.

-Están investigando a ver si incurriste en un delito ¿Qué quieres? ¿Qué vengan a detenerte y que nuestra hija esté ahí para ver tamaño espectáculo?

-Llegué a considerar por un segundo que esa demanda de reclamación de custodia era una treta de Prieto para forzarme a hablar, pensé que a lo mejor no eras tan canalla pero es evidente que lo eres, tanto como para aprovecharte de una situación así y querer arrebatarme a lo único que tengo que es Paula.

-Pero que dramática Raquel, ¿Esperabas que no hiciera nada al verte enredada con ese criminal?

-Si vamos a hablar de criminales empecemos por ti. ¿O es que piensas que ser un maltratador te convierte en el ciudadano del año? Porque puede que nadie me crea, pero tú y yo sabemos que es cierto.

-¿Tan víctima te sientes que debo admitírtelo en la cara? O ¿Estás en búsqueda de mis sinceras disculpas? Porque no será así Raquel. Cada cosa que hice fue porque te la merecías y es que mira nomás, cinco días y te metes a la cama con un delincuente. Ni Paula, ni nadie está bien cerca de una mujer tan desequilibrada como tú.

-¿Me lo merecía? Qué pensamiento tan medieval y ridículo es ese. Me cuesta creer que estoy escuchando esto y más ahora. Obviamente de ti no esperaba consideración alguna, pero como mínimo que te mantuvieras al margen.

Alberto suspira y me toma fuerte de un brazo. ¡Qué ganas de romperle la cara!

-No estoy para aguantar tus insultos y tú menos que nunca estás en posición de tratarme como se te venga en gana. Lo he tolerado porque quiera o no eres la madre de mi hija, e incluso llegué a sentirme mal por aquellos golpes que te di; pero ahora ocupas un rol más: el de la policía zorra que se lía con un criminal tras la imperante necesidad de un hombre.

-¡Cuánto cinismo! –le grité soltándome -Te digo de frente lo que eres y tu defensa es atacarme porque te jode que haya podido estar con alguien más cuando tú pensabas que mi mundo empezaba y terminaba contigo. Qué jodido ego el que tienes y que pocos huevos.

Me encantaba retarlo. Si él me sacaba de mis casillas yo lo sacaba de las suyas. No lo niego, todavía me sentía herida por lo que me hizo, tanto que estaba decidida a ponerle punto final a las dudas que había sobre lo que me hizo ese hombre.

-¿Vas a emplear la técnica de tu amorcito para que te agarre a golpes así como quise hacer con él?

"Mi amorcito", como un puñal me habían caído esas palabras. En ese preciso momento el hombre podría estar cruzando el Mediterráneo, con sus millones y feliz de haberme vendido la idea de los buenos y malos que no son ni tan buenos ni tan malos. Yo sí que lo sabía, ya había perdido la cuenta de las veces en las que había visto a los buenos cruzar la línea y comportarse como malos sin poder hacer nada más que seguir cumpliendo con mi trabajo. Salva me vendió la idea y yo dichosa se la compré.

-No, él tiene sus técnicas y yo las mías. –le dije mientras sacaba de mi bolsillo una pequeña grabadora.

-¿Y es que piensas noquearme con eso? –dijo ese desgraciado en tono burlón.

-No estaría mal, pero no. Grabé la forma tan civilizada y cordial en la que me hablas, y como aceptas que me has golpeado lo cual le ha de parecer muy interesante al juez ante el cual pretendes presentar esa demanda para quitarme la custodia de mi hija. –lo miré fijamente. Me habían derribado pero no vencido y eso lo iba a demostrar inmediatamente. –Desiste de esa demanda y yo no hago pública esta grabación, y si no desistes pues tengo la opción de que el juez y medio mundo sepa la clase de basura que es el gran héroe que descubrió la identidad del Profesor. –Alberto me miró con odio y se fue. Asumí que la batalla por mi hija si no estaba ganada, al menos estaba contenida.

Después de esa discusión con mi ex me quedé sola en casa nuevamente. Mi madre, pobre, se había ido a casa de una prima con Paula para darme espacio para pensar, gritar, llorar, reflexionar y esperar… esperar a que levantaran cargos en mi contra. Esta vez ni mi pistola, ni mi intuición, ni una copa de vino tinto me iban a sacar del hoyo. Entonces fue ahí, cuando tumbada en mi cama dejé caer mi copa de vino al suelo y al intentar recoger los cristales veo algo inusual, algo que no forma parte del paisaje de mi habitación. Era un sobre blanco. Era él, de alguna forma lo sentí. Suspiré y lo abrí. Al parecer una copa de vino si me rescataría del precipicio.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2. Tú o yo**

-¿Me está proponiendo regresar a la policía? –le pregunté al Comisario general.

-No Raquel, le estoy proponiendo arreglar su vida y la del exsubinspector Rubio.

-¿Y a qué se debe tanta generosidad?

-No es generosidad. Será un intercambio.

-¿Un intercambio de qué? –pregunté con desconfianza.

-De sus habilidades, por supuesto. Usted nos ayuda a traer a España a Sergio Marquina y nosotros le damos su trabajo y obviamente, una "recomendación" –hizo las comillas con sus dedos simbolizando, una vez más, la coerción que podía haber entre las instituciones del gobierno cuando de conveniencias se trataba– al juez Pulido para que le reasigne la custodia de su hija.

-Él no es tan imbécil para regresar.

-No subestime su poder como mujer Raquel. Imperios enteros han caído por naguas femeninas. –No supe cómo reaccionar ante ese comentario que sentí que me objetivizaba. Él no se refería a mis habilidades como psicóloga o policía, no. Él se refería a utilizar mi relación, affaire, cachondeo o como sea que se le pueda llamar a lo que tuve como Salvador para hacerlo regresar.

-Raquel tómese un tiempo para pensarlo. No tiene que aceptar de inmediato. Pero reflexione, ¿Vale la pena proteger a un hombre que destruyó su vida y su familia en cuestión de días? –joder, si lo ponía así, de esa forma… ¿Qué se supone que debía hacer?

Aceptar implicaría dejarme utilizar de la misma forma en que me usó El Profesor para sus propósitos criminales; solo que esta vez sería de una forma más burda porque yo estaría consciente de ello; pero ¿Qué derecho tengo yo de negarle a Ángel la posibilidad de recuperar su trabajo cuando el calló la localización del hangar y quedó ante la opinión pública como un policía ineficiente y un irresponsable al volante?

-Perdona que venga así, pero necesito hablarte.

-Pasa, pasa. –me dijo Ángel al verme en su portal.

-Me reuní con el Comisario general esta mañana.

-¿Quería que pararas la campaña contra la Policía ante los medios?

-No, ni lo mencionó. No le ha de parecer una gracia pero era ventilar en los medios esos videos o que me llevaran presa y de paso a ti.

-Bueno vale, entonces ¿Qué quería?

-Quiere devolvernos nuestros empleos a cambio de que yo traiga a Sergio de regreso a España.

-¿Lo vas a hacer?

-¿Tengo otra opción? No tengo un euro en la cartera, solo veo a mi hija los domingos durante 25 minutos y en presencia de Alberto. En todos los trabajos a los que me presento en cuanto ven mi nombre en el currículo, me rechazan.

-Raquel es que no se puede confiar en ellos, además ¿Tú crees que un tipo que se atrevió a liarse con la inspectora del robo del cual era autor va a volver para que ella misma lo entalegue? Ni borracho en su propia sidra el hombre haría eso. –afirmó Ángel en un tono que hasta cómico me sonó. Tan cómico, tan real, tan desesperada era mi realidad. Tan idiota me sentí.

-Sentí que debía contarte porque es tu pellejo el que también cuelga aquí. –le expliqué innecesariamente. Lo busqué más porque era mi único amigo, la única persona que realmente me entendía.

-¡Ángel enciende ya la tele! –entró Carmen gritando.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado mujer? –preguntó Ángel mientras yo observaba. Me apenaba un poco que Carmen me encontrara en su casa a solas con su esposo. Yo no ignoraba los sentimientos de él hacia mí y lo que en su momento ocurrió, pero ahora definitivamente no podría ocurrir nada entre nosotros. Nada distinto a una amistad, pero Carmen lo veía de otra forma. La entiendo.

-El GEO ha encontrado en una clínica de Valladolid a uno de los atracadores.

" _El Grupo Especial de Operaciones ha encontrado en la mañana de hoy en las inmediaciones de un sanatorio en Valladolid a Andrés de Fonollosa, Alias Berlín. No se ha revelado ninguna otra información al respecto"_

Los tres quedamos estupefactos ante la noticia. Berlín para todo el mundo estaba muerto, el mismo GEO lo había abatido cuando penetró la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo 3.**

Me temblaban las manos. Ni siquiera cuando quise ser TEDAX y entrenaba día y noche activando y desactivando bombas me temblaban tanto. ¡¿Qué me ha hecho este hombre?!

Abrí el sobre tras varios suspiros de indecisión. Me daba miedo cualquier cosa que pudiera encontrarme allí; porque todo aquello que tuviera que ver con Sergio, Salvador, El Profesor o como quiera que se llame, significa una sola cosa: Problemas. Justo ahora es eso lo que menos necesito.

Dejé caer sobre la cama todo el contenido del sobre. Un CD y una hoja doblada en dos. Tomé el disco y lo puse en mi ordenador; antes de poner en marcha lo que sea que contuviera, leí la nota.

 _Raquel,_

 _Espero que esto de alguna forma mitigue el daño causado. Lo siento, de verdad._

¿Eso era todo? ¿"Lo siento"? Mira que no esperaba que el hombre regresara y se parara en mi portal y trajera consigo a Julio Iglesias; pero destruirme la vida y aparecerse con un lo siento era hasta una falta de cortesía.

En el CD había dos archivos, ambos eran videos. Puse de inmediato a reproducir el primero. Supe de inmediato que era: De la manera más tosca me detuvieron en el hospital y me llevaron a la fuerza ante Prieto. Puedo recordar como intenté mantenerme fuerte, incólume; pero es innegable que puede resultar devastador que personas con las que trabajaste ayer, hoy te tomen peor que a una basura. No tardé mucho tiempo en entender para qué Salva me había mandado esa grabación. Y si, podría serme muy útil.

El siguiente video desde que empezó fue una punzada. Era él. Miraba fijamente a la cámara y yo lo sentía como viéndome a los ojos. ¡Vaya estúpida! Me hizo lo que me hizo y aún me produce cosas, aún siento cosas.

" _Soy Sergio Marquina y este video tiene el único propósito de desvincular a la inspectora Raquel Murillo de cualquier acto delictivo que según cualquier organismo estatal o internacional se haya presentado en la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre, más específicamente me refiero a aquel episodio donde unos resistentes decidieron imprimir su propio dinero y no hacer lo que hacen a diario nuestros dirigentes, que es robarnos en la cara; pero claro, esa es sin duda otra discusión._

 _En fin, quiero que quede claro que la inspectora cumplió con su trabajo y fue solo un medio para alcanzar un fin que fue el atraco. Es todo_ "

Miré a mi alrededor, me sentí como en esos programas de TV donde a través de una cámara te observan y están todos a la expectativa de ver tu reacción. Me quedé helada. Tenía completamente tensada la mandíbula. Cogimos, hablamos de cosas profundas e importantes para ambos (o al menos para mí), hicimos planes y al hijo de puta solo se le ocurre llamarme "Medio para alcanzar un fin"… En puntos suspensivos me quedé por un buen rato con mi lista de adjetivos para él. ¿Ahora qué se supone que haga con esos videos? Ambos son una vergüenza. ¿Se supone que debo seguir en mi pose de víctima? En uno salgo como la policía maltratada y en el otro como la mujer usada emocionalmente (y sexualmente, porque seguramente muchos ya lo suponen).

De ese estado de conmoción me sacaron Paula y mi madre al llegar a casa.

-Mami hola. Mira lo que te traje de casa de la prima Pili –me dijo mi hija mientras me extendía una servilleta doblada.

-Chocolates –abrí el envuelto- No habrás comido muchos ¿Verdad, hija?

-No ma, solo un par –me contestó la niña con una sonrisa. Ella, mi debilidad y mi fortaleza. Hace unos minutos sentía que iba a explotar y ahora ella con su vocecita y su sonrisa cambiaba mi mundo.

-¿Ha estado todo bien? –me preguntó preocupada mi madre.

-Sí, sí. Todo bien. Estuve algo ocupada revisando documentos y cosas del atraco.

-¿Y que hace él en tu pantalla? –me preguntó ella al ver a Salvador en mi ordenador. Vi el video y en medio del colapso en el que quedé olvidé quitar el disco o cuando menos, minimizar la imagen.

El timbre de la puerta nos interrumpió. Qué bueno. No deseaba darle ninguna respuesta porque realmente no había ninguna. A mi mamá no podía mentirle e iba romper a llorar de lo tonta que me sentía. Otra vez.

-Buenas noches. Busco a Raquel Murillo Fuentes.

-Hija, te buscan –dijo mi madre nerviosa desde la parte inferior de la escalera.

-Aquí estoy.

-Mañana van a imputarle cargos por complicidad en los delitos de hurto agravado y calificado, secuestro y obstrucción a la justicia.

-¿De qué habla? –pregunté confundida. -¿Quién es usted?

-Soy alguien que va a ayudarle.

-Si va a ayudarme o no es algo que yo voy a decidir. ¿Quién lo mandó?

-Su amigo Ángel Rubio.

No puedo negar que por un momento pensé que lo había enviado Salva.

-¿Cómo es que piensa ayudarme?

-Soy abogado y mi trabajo es que si sigue el proceso en su contra, por lo menos no la metan presa mientras avanza.

Respiré hondo y le indiqué donde podía sentarse. Le hablé de los videos que de alguna "mágica" forma me había hecho llegar Sergio. Concluí rápidamente que eran mi única defensa. Después de todo, no fue un simple "Lo siento".


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4. Jaque… A la reina**

-¿Es acaso una broma? ¿Cómo es posible que esté vivo? –me sentía indignada. Esto me sonaba a puro juego para atraer a Salva de regreso.

-Puede existir una remota posibilidad, Raquel. –dijo reflexivo Ángel. Carmen nos observaba.

-¿Pero qué posibilidad va a haber si al hombre lo han dejado como un colador?

-¿Acaso viste el cuerpo?

-Bueno, no lo vi –consideré –pero estaba detenida en la carpa viendo la transmisión en vivo de la inmersión y vi justo cuando le dispararon. No es posible que esté vivo.

-Si es mentira que alias Berlín está vivo entonces seguro es una treta para detener al profesor y de paso a los otros ladrones –reflexionó Ángel mientras limpiaba sus lentes. "El profesor", había dicho él. Todavía me costaba entender que eran uno, que todo había sido un jodido plan y que yo fui solo una ficha del bendito juego de ajedrez que parecía todavía no haber acabado.

-Mentir así a la opinión pública, ¡Es demasiado hasta para ellos! –dije con cierta furia.

-¿Ellos? –inquirió Carmen. Reconozco que llevaba un rato sin notar su presencia.

-Bueno… -vacilé. No sabía que decir, fue solo una expresión. Ya está, ya fue.

-Dices "ellos" como si se tratara de gente mala, gente ajena a ti. Hasta hace nada hacías parte del cuerpo policial –afirmó Carmen, casi juzgándome.

-Vamos mujer, Raquel tiene razón. Ellos son lo que son y nosotros no somos iguales. ¿Viste cómo nos sacaron? –añadió Ángel para justificarme. ¿Qué iba a justificar? Hasta yo misma me sentía contrariada, no sentía que podía tomar parte por nada ni nadie.

-Esto no tiene sentido, mejor me voy –dije con seriedad –Veré que le saco a Suárez sobre De Fonollosa y te aviso, ¿vale? –Ángel asintió y me acompañó a la puerta.

-Perdona a Carmen, sabes que… -preferí interrumpir –No te preocupes, está todo bien. Te aviso cualquier novedad. –sonreí y me alejé.

Emprendí mi camino a casa con paso lento. Había optado por no llevar mi auto justo porque quería un espacio para pensar y tratar de aclarar mi mente, tenía que pensar en mi futuro y en el de mi hija; mis errores no podían seguirle costando a ella.

Me sentía agotada, no de caminar, no. El cansancio no era físico, no sé cómo explicarlo pero sentía una sensación de "No puedo más" clavada en el pecho. En estos últimos días me había dicho frente al espejo: Basta Raquel, eres fuerte. Ve a por todo; pero ¡Pufff! ¿Qué broma me estaba haciendo a mí misma? Mi papel de víctima siempre me dio pena, ¿Irónico, no?, pero mi actualidad no daba esperanzas. De llorar no era mucho pero de mentirme cuando todo andaba mal, tampoco.

-¿Sidra o café?

-¿Qué? -pregunté confundida.

-Suba al auto ¡Ahora! –di la vuelta y me dispuse a correr, sentí un pinchazo en el cuello y no recuerdo lo que pasó después.

 _Anotaciones:_

 _En primer lugar quiero agradecer a quienes están leyendo la historia y a quienes me han dejado sus reviews, es muy motivador encontrar sus comentarios._

 _No sé si he sido clara; pero la historia la estoy desarrollando en dos tiempos. Ambos tiempos dentro de ese año después del robo solo que unas cosas suceden justo después y otras unos meses luego. Supongo que conforme se vaya desarrollando la historia eso va a ir quedando más claro._

 _En la parte jurídica intento utilizar instituciones españolas pero lo que es de trámite uso lo de mi país ya que lo conozco más._

 _Gracias por leer y espero que la historia les siga gustando._


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo 5. Muy adentro.**

-¡Pero vaya dormilona! –escuché decir de repente. Me dolía el cuello.

-¿Dónde estoy? –pregunté absurdamente. Tenía las manos atadas y los ojos vendados.

-Vamos, destápale los ojos –de inmediato sentí como alguien me desataba el paño que tenía sobre los ojos. La luz me molestó pero de inmediato me incorporé y observé sorprendida.

-¿Sorprendida? –preguntó sonriente.

-Silene Oliveira –susurré. Estaba tal y como la recordaba, con actitud altiva y desafiante.

-Dejemos la formalidad Raquel, dígame Tokio. Yo ya no le digo inspectora porque bueno ya no es inspectora y ya no estamos dentro de esa fría carpa.

-¿Le parece muy acogedor tenerme atada? –le dije molesta. ¿Quién se creía la muchachilla esa?

-Cuando supe por los noticieros que usted con todo y su cara de incorruptible se había tirado al profesor, no lo podía creer. Me sorprendió. –dijo ella soltando una risotada que también contagió a sus dos acompañantes. Dos hombres de aspecto extranjero por su estatura, tez muy blanca y ojos claros.

-No creo que se haya tomado el trabajo de secuestrarme para hablar de mi vida sexual, ¿o sí? –le contesté fastidiada. Ella sonrío.

-No digamos secuestrar, digamos que tomé prestado algo de su valioso tiempo.

-La última vez que la vi fue usted más franca. ¿Por qué no va al grano de una maldita vez? –estaba harta. Tokio miró a los dos hombres que estaban a su lado, ellos asintieron.

-¿Es cierto que Berlín está vivo? –soltó ella.

Me reí –Como usted bien dijo, ya no soy inspectora. ¿Por qué habría de saberlo? –la mirada cínica de la señorita Oliveira se tornó oscura. Ella se acercó a mí y me tomó con fuerza la cara.

-Muy bien, entonces es un buen momento para descubrirlo. –dijo ella mientras le hacía señas a uno de los hombres para que le trajera algo.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que ahora soy una de ustedes? –pregunté convencida de que no lo era.

-¿Qué le hace pensar que no? –contrapuso ella poniendo sobre mis rodillas una caja. –En esa caja hay unos discos que puede utilizar como mejor le parezca y en el momento que considere. El principal propósito por ahora es saber si Berlín está con vida. –los hombres me soltaron. Miré la caja, los miré a ellos, me levanté.

-No sé de qué se trata esto pero no lo haré. Ya me han cagado demasiado la vida como para hacerme cómplice de quien sabe qué otras locuras.

-A ver querida que a ti nadie te puso una pistola en la cabeza para que te cogieras a Sergio. –afirmó Tokio. –Lo vas a hacer porque desenmascarando lo que están tramando es la mejor forma de recuperar tu trabajo ¿O es que estás feliz desempleada? –la miré con desdén pero aceptando que tenía razón. ¡Dios! Después de esto ya no habría vuelta atrás. Los dos hombres me tomaron por los brazos y me cubrieron nuevamente los ojos. –Y como dicen en las _ofis_ , no llames que nosotros te llamamos –escuché decir a Tokio entre risas.

No sé cuánto tiempo duró el recorrido. Me quitaron el pañuelo otra vez y me dejaron justo al frente de mi casa. ¿En qué me había metido ahora?

-Hija, has vuelto.

-Hola mamá. Si, perdona. Estuve ocupada todo el día –no tenía noción ni siquiera de la hora que era.

-Mira lo que te ha llegado –dijo mi madre extendiéndome una tarjeta y mostrándome un ramo de rosas y tulipanes de diferentes colores.

" _E quest'è il fiore del partigiano, o bella ciao... Es nuestro momento de resistir y vivir la libertad"_

Ahora más que nunca era él, estaba él.

Notas: Gracias por sus comentarios y por leer. Es muy motivador leer que les gusta la historia.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6. Contradicción.**

-Será sencillo para la fiscalía usar cualquiera de estos elementos en su contra porque van a justificarlos como producto de su relación con Marquina.

-¿Entonces estoy perdida?

-No Raquel, todavía tiene la opción de aceptar el trato que le ofreció el Comisario General.

-Llevo tiempo evaluando todas mis posibilidades y créame, son pocas y cada una es peor que la otra.

-Desde la primera vez que vine y le dije que iba a ser imputada vi como asumió esto. Es usted fuerte y valiente. Piense en lo que resultaría más conveniente –me dijo Miguel Ancira, el abogado que Ángel había conseguido para ayudarme a salir de este hoyo que cada vez se hacía más y más profundo.

-Tal vez sea momento de escuchar al Comisario General.

-Haré un par de llamadas. –dijo Miguel y me sonrió. No sabía realmente si podía confiar en él; pero ciertamente era la única persona que en este momento parecía estar luchando de mi lado.

Tal vez es el momento de replantear mi camino y comenzar a utilizar a mi favor aquello que en principio estuvo en mi contra. Si con traición voy a recuperar mi vida entonces así será.

-Raquel Murillo, qué gusto saludarla de nuevo –dijo con efusividad Alfonso Macedo, el Comisario General. No pude evitar mirarlo con desdén. -¿Aceptaste venir al bando ganador? –preguntó él con anticipada actitud victoriosa.

-Hasta donde sé, quienes se llevaron los millones de la Fábrica Nacional de Moneda y Timbre fueron ellos –comenté.

-No creo que hayas venido con la intención de colmar mi paciencia porque estás a una llamada de estar en la peor celda de la peor cárcel de España –afirmó el Comisario con hostilidad.

-Vamos al grano entonces y no finjamos una simpatía que no existe. Haré lo que quieren que haga pero quiero por escrito que me van a dejar fuera de todo esto cuando acabe. Quiero inmunidad absoluta.

-Todo lo que pidas te será concedido Raquel; pero comprenderás que no basta tu buena voluntad –dijo él mientras se me acercaba- necesitamos que Sergio Marquina pise suelo español y tú debes garantizarnos la posibilidad de atraparlo.

-Haré lo posible por conseguirlo –afirmé mientras me alejaba del comisario.

-No querida, harás hasta lo imposible porque de ello depende que te mantengas libre, con una reputación todavía un poco respetable y una hija a la cual cuidar. –lo sentí como una amenaza.

-Bien. ¿Por dónde empiezo? –no hay vuelta atrás.

-Por el momento siga como está, manténgase atenta hasta que la señorita Oliveira la vuelva a contactar.

 _Bienvenido amor a mi contradicción._

Nota: Quiero agradecer a quienes leen y a quienes dejan sus reviews. Es motivador para mí cuando dejan sus mensajes sobre qué tal les parece la historia.

Espero que no sea muy complejo para ustedes entender como llevo el hilo de la historia. Si tienen dudas, comentarios, quejas, sugerencias estaré encantada en leerlos y responderlos.


End file.
